


From Dancing to Golfing

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [7]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Emma and Anton spend the last day together before Emma goes away on tour with the Strictly cast.
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_ 11 January 2020 _

Emma was awakened by the sun shining through the curtains. She yawned and blinked, slowly waking up more and finally turning to her right, expecting to find Anton next to her. However, the bed was empty. Emma pushed the blanket back and sat up, putting on her slippers and shuffled out the bedroom. Since they had spent the night at her flat, it was not so hard for Emma to figure out where Anton was. She went to her kitchen and looked around the corner, spotting him cooking at the stove. He was dressed in his pyjama; a sight still new to her.

With a smile on her face, Emma silently walked up to Anton and wrapped her arms around his waist while placing her cheek on his shoulder. “Good Morning!” she said.

“Good Morning, love,” he said and kissed her head.

Emma took a deep breath. “Mhm, whatever you’re cooking, it smells great.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Anton answered. “And you came right on time. I just wanted to wake you up.”

He put the omelettes from the pan on two plates, on which were already toast and bacon. Then Anton turned around in Emma’s arms and grinned as he kissed her. The kiss deepened and he slipped one hand under her shirt, his fingertips travelling over her back.

Emma felt a shiver going down her spine, but she broke away from him, smiling. “Let’s enjoy the breakfast you made for us.”

Anton returned her smile and released her, taking the two plates and putting them on the table that stood in the kitchen. He had already put a pot of coffee on it, which he took to pour them two cups of coffee.

As Emma sat down, she marvelled at everything she saw before her. “Oh my God, Anton, how long have you been awake already? This looks delicious!” she said as she took a piece of strawberry from the plate of cut fruits that was on the table too.

Anton sat down across from her and took a sip from the steaming cup of coffee. “Not all that long. But I couldn’t sleep anymore, and so I thought I prepare us a big breakfast. Especially since you are leaving for the tour tomorrow,” he explained. “Are you excited?”

Emma nodded. “I can’t wait, actually. Going on tour with Alex, Catherine, Mike, and all the others is an incredible prospect, and I just love dancing some of our dances again.” She looked at Anton and admitted, “But it won’t be the same dancing with Graziano instead of you.”

Anton smiled softly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. “I know, love. I would love to be part of the tour and dance with you, but I got my own tour coming up with Erin.”

“And I’m very excited to come to one of your shows,” Emma said. “You’ve been telling me so much about it that I can’t wait to see the finished product.”

As Anton started eating, he could not help being happy. Ever since they attended Letitia’s New Year’s Eve party together, Emma was more confident about making their relationship public. They had agreed that after his tour was finished, Emma would officially introduce him as her boyfriend to her parents. Since his mother was living with her second husband in Spain, Anton would just tell her when they talked again on the phone.

“What would you like to do today?” he eventually asked.

“I don’t know…I haven’t really thought about anything besides packing my bag in the evening.” She looked at Anton and asked, “What would you do on a normal Saturday?”

“Well, if there is no Strictly or if I’m not rehearsing with Erin or doing any other show, I’m usually at my golf club playing a round of golf.”

“Alone?” Emma questioned.

“Sometimes,” Anton said. “But sometimes I meet a friend at the club and we play together.” He looked up from his plate and at Emma, watching her cutting the omelette. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. “Have you ever played golf?”

Emma shook her head. “Never. Always wanted to try it, but never got around to actually start playing.”

“Would you like to try it today? We could drive to my club and play a round,” Anton suggested.

Emma stared at him. “Just like that?”

“Sure. My club membership allows me to bring someone along.”

“But I don’t have the stuff you need for playing golf,” Emma said. “I mean, you need the right clothing and golf clubs.”

Anton smiled at her. “We’re not some kind of secret club that requires extra-special clothing. Most people have polo shirts or tailored trousers at home; and if you don’t, we just quickly buy something. And you can rent golf clubs at the club. So what do you say? You want to try it?”

Emma thought for a moment and then grinned. “Sure. I’m not gonna say no to a private golf lesson from Mr. Anton Du Beke.”


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing breakfast and finding the right clothes for Emma, the two of them drove to Anton’s house. He got changed and grabbed his gear, and then they were off to Muswell Hill Golf Club.

“Since when are you playing golf?” Emma asked while looking out the car window.

“Since I’m sixteen,” Anton answered. “A friend of mine played it and took me along one day. Loved it from the first time I played it.”

“What do you enjoy about it?”

“Well, I like the game. But I also like being outdoors. Oh, and the golf courses. They are beautiful. There’s nothing better than being in fresh air and playing a round of golf while marvelling at the beautiful scenery,” Anton raved.

Emma turned her head and looked at Anton, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“What’s so funny?” Anton questioned.

“Your enthusiasm,” Emma said. “Dancing, golfing, writing. No matter what you do, you’re always so enthusiastic.” She smiled and put her hand on his thigh. “I love it.”

Anton quickly looked at her, matching her smile. “And I love you.”

* * *

When they arrived at the golf club, Anton parked in his usual spot near the club house entrance. He exited the car and took his gear from the backseat, then he walked around the car and opened the door for Emma. Anton helped her out and after he locked the car, he took her hand and together they walked into the club house.

“So this is my golf club!” Anton announced as they walked up to the bar. “Here I spend most of my Saturday middays.”

Emma looked around. “Looks nice…spreads a nice atmosphere.”

“Hello, Mr. Du Beke,” greeted the young man behind the bar as soon as he spotted them. “It’s good to see you again, Sir.”

“And it’s good to be back,” Anton said. He pointed to Emma and explained, “Jonathan, this lovely lady would like to try golfing. Could you bring her a bag of golf clubs, please?”

“I’m on my way, Sir,” Jonathan replied as he left the bar.

Anton turned to Emma and took both her hands in his. “Are you excited, darling?”

“I am. I’ve always wanted to know how to play golf, but I never got around to try it. With my busy schedule it’s almost impossible to have lessons,” Emma said, a big smile on her face.

Anton matched her smile and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. After a while, Jonathan came back and placed a bag of golf clubs next to Emma.

“These should be the right size for you, Miss,” he said. He held out a piece of paper and a pen. “You need to sign this. When you are finished, just bring the bag back to me.”

“Thank you, Jonathan,” Anton said while Emma signed the paper.

After she had signed, Emma and Anton grabbed their bags and he led her out of the club house and to a big fairway with a net stretched upright.

Anton put his bag down and explained, “This is where you can train your tee. It’s best if you try it here a few times with the net, because then we don’t have to search for the balls if a tee goes wrong.”

He went on to explain when to use which club and he showed Emma the basic technique. Then he demonstrated a few tees before turning to her and saying, “And now it’s your turn!”

Emma positioned herself in front of the golf ball and swung the club, but did not hit it straight on because of which the ball flew crossways over the fairway, resulting in a laughing fit from both Anton and Emma.

“I don’t think that’s how it’s supposed to look like,” Emma managed to say in between laughs.

“Not really.” Anton walked up next to her and put his hands on her hips. “May I?”

Emma nodded and Anton moved her into the right position, standing right behind her and pressing her against him. Then he grabbed her hands and gently swung the golf club.

“It might look like you have to hit the ball with all your power, but it’s more of a controlled swing with a bit of pressure,” Anton said, his mouth close to her ear.

He stepped away from her again and Emma swung again, this time hitting the ball just right. When the ball hit the net, Emma squealed and yelled, “I did it!”

“Yes, you did!” Anton threw his arms around her and kissed her head.

Emma did a few more tees and then they went onto the golf course.


	3. Chapter 3

“That was so much fun!” Emma exclaimed as they entered the club house.

They had just finished playing a round of golf and Anton had suggested to have lunch at the club house.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Anton said. “You are very good at golf. Just like you are brilliant at dancing.”

Emma grinned as they sat down at a table that had a nice view at the golf course. “Well, I have a great teacher.”

The corners of Anton’s mouth raised into a big smile as he waved Jonathan over.

After the young man took their orders, he looked at Emma and asked, “Can I take the bag?”

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Emma answered and Jonathan left with the rented bag of golf clubs.

A short time later, he came back with their drinks. As Emma took a sip from her glass of water, she admired the beautiful view on the golf course.

“You were right with the beautiful golf courses,” Emma said at last. “It’s great to do sports while also being able to admire such a wonderful scenery.”

“You should come and play in the summer; it’s even more beautiful when everything is green and the flowers are blossoming.”

Emma looked at Anton, a grin on her face. “I will.”

Anton returned her smile, taking a sip from his own glass. “When is your train leaving tomorrow?”

“At one o’clock,” Emma answered. “But I’m meeting with Alex at half past twelve.”

“I’m gonna drive you to the train station, if that’s alright to you,” Anton suggested. “From there I will be driving back to my place.”

Emma smiled. “That would be nice, thank you.”

They continued talking and after Jonathan brought their food, they enjoyed their meals. When they were finished, Anton and Emma drove back to his house where he got changed before they headed to her flat.

* * *

In the evening, Emma and Anton found themselves watching a movie and snuggling with each other. After playing golf, Emma had used the rest of the afternoon to pack her bag for the tour. Anton had used the time to pursue another hobby of his: baking. Ever since he was a small child, baking was one of his favourite things to do. In the beginning he learned from his mother, and over the years he perfected his craft; whatever he was doing, he always had to be perfect at it. And now Anton wanted to surprise Emma, because he had not yet told her about his passion for baking.

And what a surprise it was. Emma had come into the kitchen because of the scent of freshly baked cake, and when she spotted Anton taking a cake out of the oven, her eyes grew big and she had to gasp. With every new side to his character that Emma discovered, she found him more fascinating. Anton was an intriguing person, and she found that she did not grow tired of learning new things about him.

After enjoying the cake Anton had baked, Emma now was snuggled against his side with her head placed on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her and gave her a kiss on her hair.

Emma sighed and buried her face in his neck. “I’m gonna miss this.”

“Me too,” Anton said, squeezing her gently and kissing her again. “But not long and we can do this again every night.”

“Mhm, that sounds great,” Emma purred.

She looked up, seeing that Anton was smiling at her. Emma removed her head from his shoulder and slowly leaned in, placing her lips at his. Anton pulled her close, one hand on her back while the other slipped down, tenderly landing on her bottom. Emma broke away from him and smirked, her blue eyes shining brightly and challenging him to do something. Anton carefully pushed Emma on her back, lying down on top of her and kissing her again, spending the rest of the night making out on the couch.

* * *

_ The next day _

They got out of the car and Anton took Emma’s bags out of the boot. He walked around the car and placed the bags on the ground, slipping his arms around her waist.

“Have you got everything you need?” he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes. Just like the last hundred times you asked.”

A small laugh escaped Anton’s lips. He kissed her cheek before saying, “Text me when you have arrived, okay?”

“I will,” Emma promised.

“I wish you a lot of fun and hopefully you have a good time.”

“Thank you.”

Anton kissed her full on the lips; it was the first time in public. Emma melted into his arms, completely forgetting her surroundings and only concentrating on saving the feel of his lips on hers.

When they broke apart at last, Anton smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of Emma’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Emma said. She stepped out of his arms and grabbed her bags. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” Anton said, watching her walk away, only leaving when she had entered the train station.

He was already looking forward to when their tours were over and he had his girl back.


End file.
